The present invention relates to semiconductor device manufacturing technology.
A semiconductor device manufacturing process includes a first step of simultaneously forming a plurality of semiconductor chips on a semiconductor wafer, a second step of attaching an adhesive sheet to the semiconductor wafer, a third step of dicing (cutting) the wafer and a part of the adhesive sheet so that the dies (the semiconductor chips) are not separated, and a fourth step of removing and picking up the cut-diced semiconductor chips from the adhesive sheet.
As a prior art in the fourth step, there are known JP-A-02-230754 (prior arts 1 and 2), JP-A-05-109869 (prior art 3), JP-A-06-295930 (prior art 4), and JP-A-07-106363 (prior art 5).
Prior art 1 discloses a technique in which a needle pin is inserted from a backside of an adhesive sheet to be removed, so as to break through the adhesive sheet by the inserting force and further, the pin directly upheaves a semiconductor chip to remove it from the adhesive sheet. In prior art 1, large removal force is generated by directly upheaving the semiconductor chip. Therefore, prior art 1 is regarded as a technique capable of performing the above operation more quickly and securely than ever before.
Prior art 2 discloses a technique in which a semiconductor chip is removed from an adhesive sheet by adding ultrasonic vibration to the adhesive sheet while upheaving it using a rod pin to weaken the adhesive force between the semiconductor chip and the adhesive sheet. This technique makes it possible to decrease the removal time by adding ultrasonic vibration.
Prior art 3 discloses a technique similar to that of prior art 1, in which a semiconductor chip to be removed is directly upheaved using an upthrow needle by breaking through an adhesive tape. However, prior art 3 is different from prior art 1 in the respect that the removal (peeling) of the semiconductor chip is made easy by using a plurality of upthrow needles and adding vibration.
Prior art 4 discloses that the adhesive force between a semiconductor chip and an adhesive sheet is weakened by setting a removal head under the adhesive sheet, which removal head comprises a bounding pin and a plurality of upthrow pins arranged around the bounding pin, to rub a backside of the adhesive sheet, two or three times, from the outside using the bounding pin via a mechanism such as a cam. Also, prior art 4 discloses that after weaken the adhesive force, the semiconductor chip is uniformly lifted by raising the plurality of upthrow pins set around the bounding pin together with the bounding pin to remove the adhesive sheet which has been weakened in adhesive force.
Prior art 5 discloses that after applying a dicing tape to the bottom by means of an upthrow rod and covering a die (semiconductor chip) with a collet, the dicing tape and the collet are vibrated by a vibrator in parallel with each other to remove an adhesive tape from the semiconductor chip. The die is vacuumed into the collet and mounted on an island of a lead frame.